The Challenge Vol 1: Fresh Meat II
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Characters from VicTORIous, iCarly, Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, That's So Raven, Wizards Of Waverly Place, and some OC's compete on MTV's competition reality show "The Challenge" for 1,000,000. More is explained at the beginning of the first chapter. Several ships inside. Comedy, Action, Romance, some suspense, quite a bit of drama. This is the first of a series of many to come.
1. Welcome To The Jungle

_**VOCAB TERMS TO KNOW FOR STORY/SERIES**_

**ROOKIE**: someone new or recently new to THE GAME, usually seen as easy to control or manipulate. Usually around age 20 to 23. About 40% of players are Rookies

**VET**: former rookie who has done about 3 to 5 challenges, knows how the game works, usually around age 23 to 30 about 45% of players are Vets

**AGING VET**: special type of Vet that is in their 30's and in rare cases, their 40's, therefor past their prime and soon to retire from the show. About 15% of players are aging vets.

**FORMAT**: each season of the challenge has a format, (Inferno, Island, Rivals, Gauntlet, Duel, etc.) Each season's format is explained at the beginning (and sometimes in the title) of the season. The season is often named after its elimination round with the exception of The original two challenges, Battle of the Sexes, Fresh Meat, The Island, Cutthroat, Rivals, Battle Of The Exes, and Insanity.

**THEME**: each season of the challenge has a theme (Real World vs Road Rules, Male vs Female, Challengers vs Champions, Rookies vs Vets, Couple vs Couple, Rivals team up, Every one man/woman for their self etc.) Each season's theme is explained at the beginning of the season.

**_INTRODUCTION. AKA THE ANSWER TO EVERYONE THINKING "WHAT THE FUCK AM I READING?"_**

I have mapped out an alternate universe in which characters from Disney and Nick shows of all eras and some random OCs have been and continue to be contestants on MTV's competition The Challenge (**don't worry if you never saw the show, this is quite a bit different and the rules/format will be explained**). As seasons pass, more rookies are introduced, more former rookies become veterans and more veterans get older and slowly stop appearing on the show, much like the real show. In later seasons, characters from Shake It Up, Hannah Montana, Supah Ninjas, ANT Farm, Austin & Ally, etc. will appear. In this story, I will jump into the part of the history of the show where the originals (That's So Raven/Drake and Josh/Lizzie McGuire era) are slowly getting older and less in control, the Zoey 101 characters are becoming the new vets, and the VicTORIous/iCarly characters are about to become rookies, but first, I'll give you a brief history of the 7 previous seasons.

**The Real World/Road Rules Challenge** (Winners, Team Real World's Surviving Members, Raven Baxter, Phil Diffy, Eddie Thomas, Alan Twitty) (2nd Place, Team Road Rules' Surviving Members, Drake Bell, Amy Cannon, Kel Mitchell, Alyson Michalka, Keenan Thompson)

**The Real World/Road Rules Challenge II **(Winners, Team Road Rules' Surviving Members, Amy Cannon, Topanga Matthews, Trina Vega, Amanda Bynes) (2nd Place, Team Real World's Surviving Members, Phil Diffy, Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas, Louis Stevens)

**The Challenge: Battle Of The Sexes **(Winners, Guys Surviving Members, Spencer Shay, Phil Diffy, Drake Bell, Alan Twitty) (2nd Place, Girls Surviving Members, Topanga Matthews, Amy Cannon, Mindy Crenshaw, Raven Baxter)

**The Challenge: The Duel: **(Male Winner, Drake Bell. Female Winner, Topanga Matthews) (Male 2nd Place, Phil Diffy. Female 2nd Place, Amy Cannon) (Male 3rd Place, Cory Matthews, Female 3rd Place, Raven Baxter)

**The Challenge: The Inferno **(Winners, Team Challenger's Surviving Members, Kel Mitchell, Alana Rivera, Mindy Crenshaw) (2nd Place, Team Champion's Surviving Members, Topanga Matthews, Drake Bell, Raven Baxter, Alan Twitty)

**The Challenge: Fresh Meat **(Winners, Raven Baxter and Chase Matthews) (2nd Place, Alana Rivera and Marion Moseby) (3rd Place, Drake Bell and Sonya Blade)

**The Challenge: The Gauntlet **(Winners, Team Veteran's Surviving Players Josh Peck, Phil Diffy, Topanga Matthews, Amy Cannon) (2nd Place, Team Rookie's Surviving Members, Mike Sorrentino, Zoey Brooks, Dana Cruz, Chase Matthews)

Now, for the start of **THE CHALLENGE: FRESH MEAT II **(rules will be explained, characters will be announced)

* * *

**VETERANS (show they're really from) [challenges they've been on so far in order from first apperance to last, ones they won are in bold]**

Amy Cannon (OC) [RW/RR, **RW/RR 2**, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, Gauntlet]

Chase Matthews (Zoey 101) [**Fresh Meat**, Gauntlet]

Corey Baxter (That's So Raven) [Gauntlet]

Dana Cruz (Zoey 101) [Gauntlet]

Drake Bell (Drake and Josh) [RW/RR, RW/RR2, **Battle Of The Sexes**, **Duel**, Inferno, Fresh Meat, Gauntlet]

Josh Peck (Drake and Josh) [RW/RR, RW/RR2, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, **Gauntlet**]

Mike Sorrentino (OC, based 100% on Mike The Situation from Jersey Shore) [Gauntlet]

Nicole Bristow (Zoey 101) [Fresh Meat, Gauntlet]

Raven Baxter (That's So Raven) [**RW/RR**, RW/RR 2, Battle Of The Sexes, Duel, Inferno, **Fresh Meat**, Gauntlet]

Sonya Blade (OC) [Fresh Meat, Gauntlet]

Twitty aka Alan Twitty [**RW/RR**, RW/RR 2, **Battle Of The Sexes**, Duel, Inferno, Fresh Meat, Gauntlet]

Zoey Brooks [Fresh Meat, Gauntlet]

**ROOKIES AKA FRESH MEAT**

Alex Russo (Wizards Of Waverly Place)

Andre Harris (vicTORIous)

Beck Oliver (vicTORIous)

Carly Shay (iCarly)

Cat Valentine (vicTORIous)

Freddie Benson (iCarly)

Gibby Gibson (iCarly)

Jade West (vicTORIous)

Robbie Shapiro (vicTORIous)

Sam Puckett (iCarly)

Sinjin Van Cleef (vicTORIous)

Tori Vega (vicTORIous)

**VETS GET OFF OF A PLANE IN AN EMPTY FIELD**

**Confessional **(clip of an interview taken after the show used to explain what a character was thinking/feeling in that moment without telling other characters)

Sonya: When we get off the plane, we realize there is way less of us than usual, so this season's theme will probably be Fresh Meat.

**End Confessional**

Craig J. Jackson, who was the host of VH1's "I Love Money" in real life, stands in front of 12 podiums as the 12 vets stand in front of him.

"Hello challengers, welcome to Vancouver, Canada, I am Craig J. Jackson, the host of this season of the challenge. It seems a little empty here, like there should be more people here. Maybe it's time for a little fresh meat." Craig said as the Vets cheered.

"I knew it!" Sonya exclaimed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Fresh Meat II, please step to a podium and welcome...your fresh meat."

12 rookies appear and stand in the spots the Vets were standing while the Vets observe them at the podium.

"For those of you that don't know how this works, each Vet will review their booklet revealing each rookie's biography and the results of their strength tests, 40 yard dash times, IQ tests, and obstacle course times last week. You will then select a rookie of the opposite gender to be your partner for this season of the challenge to try to win $1,000,000."

**Confessional**

Josh: I'm coming off of my first Challenge win ever last season, so I really want to make it a two-peat.

Mike: It's nice to be in control this time around instead of being Fresh Meat.

Cat: It's extremely nerve-racking to have people you don't know staring at you and looking at your stats and judging and scrutinizing you.

**End Confessional**

"On all of your booklets, a little number is written in the lower left hand corner of the second page, that indicates your draft order. Will the male with the 1st pick please raise your booklet?" Craig said.

Mike raised his booklet.

"Alright Mike, pick a female."

"Hmm...I'll take the goth chick." Mike said looking at Jade with a smile. Jade simply raised her eyebrow in response and stood next to Craig.

**Confessional**

Mike: Jade's speed was a bit average and but her strength rating was crazy and her IQ being pretty above average didn't hurt either.

**End Confessional**

"Mike and Jade. Okay, first female pick."

"Me. I pick Andre." Raven said.

**Confessional**

Raven: Andre's arms are huge, he had the highest strength rating by a landslide and he had the highest speed, his IQ is pretty average though, but I can think for him.

**End Confessional**

"Raven and Andre, next pick?"

"I pick Alex." Drake said.

**Confessional**

Drake: Alex is the only one who was in the top 3 for all 4 categories winning Speed, IQ, and the Obstacle Course time and getting 3rd in Strength. She's well-rounded and that is a huge asset in this game.

**End Confessional**

Dana thought about her pick.

"I'm torn between Andy Samberg and Sanjaya." Dana said as everyone laughed.

"I pick Beck."

**Confessional**

Beck: I watched last season, Dana is an obnoxious, confrontational, bi-polar, violent, raging psychopath liable to snap at any second and now we're basically attached at the hip. Great.

Mike: I'm praying for that kid who got stuck with Dana, if he leaves here with his head still attached to his neck he should count it as a win.

Dana: I know at times I can be...hard to get along with. Maybe I don't 'play well with others' but this kid is my only shot at the half million so I'm going to try to get along with him.

**End Confessional**

Josh stood up.

"I'm going with the 2nd strongest. I pick Sam."

Sonya raised her booklet.

"I'll take Robbie."

**Confessional**

Sonya: Robbie had the fastest obstacle course time and the highest IQ by about 30,000 points. His strength and speed are decent, I think Robbie might be the most well rounded out of the bunch.

**End Confessional**

"I pick Tori." Corey said.

"Corey and Tori, has a nice ring to it." Craig said.

**Confessional**

Corey: I can relate to Tori. I've been buried in the shadow of being 'Raven's little brother' and Tori is going to be seen as 'Trina's little sister' instead of as her own person. We can break out and establish ourselves as strong competitors in this challenge.

**End Confessional**

"Hmm...I'll take Gibby" Zoey said, sounding like a kid who was told the only flavors of candy they had left were plum and boysenberry.

"I'll take Cat." Chase said.

Nicole looked at Freddie and Sinjin.

"Well. Freddie's cuter so Freddie."

"Twitty, the only girl left is Carly. Amy, the only guy left is Sinjin.

**Confessional**

Amy: So I never actually picked Sinjin, but I don't mind having him as a partner.

Twitty: If Carly is half the competitor that Spencer was, we'll have no problem.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, the teams are: Mike and Jade, Raven and Andre, Drake and Alex, Dana and Beck, Josh and Sam, Sonya and Robbie, Corey and Tori, Zoey and Gibby, Chase and Cat, Nicole and Freddie, Twitty and Carly, Amy and Sinjin. Please follow me to the challenge house." Craig said. The contestants followed him to a huge mansion.

**Confessional**

Zoey: As opposed to our usually crappy house, we see this huge mansion with HV/AC and working plumbing? This is a great sign for this season.

Mike: I was expecting 24 kiosks lined up side by side or something else but this is a huge surprise.

**End Confessional**

The contestants threw an opening night party. Everyone except Amy and Sinjin got drunk. Twitty broke a vase. Raven, Corey, Tori, and Andre were sitting in the living room. Andre and Tori were flirting, Corey was passed out and Raven was mocking Tori and Andre, just then they heard loud chanting from the kitchen.

"WRESTLING MATCH! WRESTLING MATCH!"

Tori, Andre, and Raven got up and walked over to the kitchen to see Amy sitting on a stool, Dana standing in front of her and everyone in a circle around them.

"COME ON AMY WRESTLE ME GOD DAMN IT!" a belligerent, drunk Dana yelled.

"I'd need a bigger room." Amy said, calmly. Dana pushed Amy, Amy stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO AMY!? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!?" Dana screamed at Amy. Amy smiled and walked away.

**Confessional**

Amy: I'm not gonna stoop down to Dana's level. If Dana wants to get the best of me, she'll have to try a lot harder than that.

Dana: I don't even really remember what happened that night...(producer tells her she tried to wrestle Amy) Really? Eh...the sounds like something I'd do.

**End ****Confessional**

The next morning, the contestants went down the stairs. They had received challenge shirts in their team color with their names on it. They got into the challenge buses.

**Confessional**

Cat: This is our first challenge so we never know what to expect.

Dana: I feel like today is going to be a pretty relaxed day. But CJ always has something up his sleeve when you least expect it.

**End ****Confessional**

They get off the buses to see Craig/CJ standing in a field by the ocean. The field has 12 podiums with levers next to them.

"Hello challengers, welcome to the first challenge of Fresh Meat 2. The team who wins today's challenge will be safe from tonight's elimination. The dead last losing team of today's challenge will automatically be thrown into the Jungle. The Jungle is the elimination round where two teams compete to see who gets to stay in the house and who has to go home. There will be a voting session after the challenge where each team will vote for which team they want to see go into the elimination round, they can vote anyone except the dead last losers and the winners."

The challengers looked around at each other.

"Rookies, follow me to this tent." Craig said. Craig and the rookies went into a huge tent as the vets stood, staring at the tent. After leaving the tent, the rookies were put on harnesses above the water, wearing flotation vests, helmets, knee pads, and elbow pads. The vets stood at the podium, facing away from the rookies.

"Instead of starting out with the usual extreme physical challenge, we're going to give you a nice relaxed day today. In this challenge, we'll see how well you guys got to know your rookie partners last night. We asked them to fill out a survey with various questions that got more and more interesting as they went on. We will ask you the exact same questions, for each answer you give that doesn't match your rookie's answer, you get one strike. If you get three strikes, your partner will be dropped into the water, and your team will be eliminated."

**Confessional**

Mike: I don't even remember that girl's name and now I have to match her answers on a survey?

**End Confessional**

"First question. Mike, where is Jade from?" Craig asked. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"New York." He said.

Jade facepalmed.

"Incorrect. She's from Seattle, Washington. One strike for Mike and Jade. Raven, where is Andre from?"

"Alabama?" She asked.

"Incorrect. He's from Stone Mountain, Georgia. One strike for Raven and Andre. Drake, where is Alex from?"

"I remember it's somewhere in New Jersey."

"Correct, she's from Trenton, New Jersey. Dana, where is Beck from?"

"...I don't know, Florida?"

"Incorrect. Beck is from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. One strike for Dana and Beck. Josh, where is Sam from?"

"Aberdeen, Washington."

"Correct. Sonya, where is Robbie from."

"Ohio."

"Correct. Cincinnati, Ohio. Corey, where is Tori from?"

"Hollywood, California."

"Correct. Zoey, where is Gibby from?"

"...Miami?"

"Incorrect. Gibby is from Portland, Oregon. One strike for Zoey and Gibby. Chase, where is Cat from?"

"California."

"Correct, San Diego, California. Nicole, where is Fre..."

"I don't know."

"...you're not even gonna take a guess?" Craig asked, all the contestants looked at Nicole in confusion.

"Nope."

"Okay. Incorrect, Freddie is from York, Pennsylvania. One strike for Nicole and Freddie. Twitty, where is Carly from?"

"Spokane, Washington."

"Correct. Last question of the round. Amy, where is Sinjin from?"

"West Virginia."

"Close, but incorrect. Richmond, Virginia. It's time for the second round. Mike, what is Jade's favorite color?"

"What the fuck? I don't know, black?" Mike said.

"Correct. Good guess Mike. Raven, what is Andre's favorite color?"

"Red."

"Correct. Drake, that is Alex's favorite color."

"Green."

"Incorrect, it's purple. One strike for Drake and Alex. Dana, what is Beck's favorite color?"

"How am I supposed to...Green."

"Correct. Josh, what is Sam's favorite color?"

"Red?"

"Incorrect, brown. One strike for Josh and Sam. Sonya, what is Robbie's favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Correct. Corey, Tori's favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Correct. Zoey, Gibby's favorite color?"

"Blue?"

"Third time is not the charm. Incorrect, it's Red. Two strikes for Zoey and Gibby. Chase, Cat's favorite color?"

"I'm gonna confidently go with Red."

"Incorrect. Cat said she chooses all the colors so no color feels left out or unimportant."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet?" Mike asked, mocking Chase. Chase flipped him off.

"One strike for Chase and Cat. Nicole, what is..."

"Red."

"Incorrect, blue. Two strikes for Nicole and Freddie. Twitty, what is Carly's favorite color?"

"Pink?"

"Incorrect, blue, One strike Twitty and Carly. Last question of the round, Amy, what is Sinjin's favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Correct. First question of the new round. Mike, who did Jade say was the most attractive rookie guy in the house?"

**Confessional**

Sonya: Woah, this challenge started out really boring and now it's about to get fun.

Robbie: This...is gonna get interesting.

**End ****Confessional**

"Hmm, I'll say, Beck."

"Correct. Raven, who did Andre say was the most attractive rookie girl in the house."

Raven smiled.

"Tori."

"Correct. Drake, who did Alex say was the most attractive rookie guy?"

"Beck."

"Incorrect. Alex said, Freddie. Two strikes for Drake and Alex. Dana, who did Beck say was the most attractive rookie girl in the house?"

"Jade."

"Incorrect. He said Tori."

Jade looked over at Beck, upset and confused. Beck put his head down.

"Two strikes for Dana and Beck. Josh, who did Sam say was the most attractive rookie guy in the house?"

"Well...since I'm not a rookie, I'll say, Beck."

"Incorrect, she said, Freddie."

Sam rolled her eyes as everyone looked at her.

"Two strikes for Josh and Sam. Sonya, who did Robbie say?"

"Cat."

"Correct. Corey, who did Tori say?"

"Andre."

"Incorrect. Tori said Beck."

Andre forced a smile as Tori blushed.

**Confessional**

Andre: I'm not mad that To...okay I'm not THAT mad that Tori picked Be...okay, I'm mad.

**End ****Confessional**

"One strike for Corey and Tori. Zoey, who did Gibby say?"

"Carly."

"Correct. Chase, who did Cat say?"

"Robbie."

"Nope, Freddie. Two strikes for Chase and Cat. Nicole, who did Freddie say was the most attractive rookie girl in the house?"

"...Tori?"

Craig pulled Nicole's lever and Freddie fell into the water.

"Incorrect. He said, Carly. Freddie and Nicole that makes three strikes, you guys are the dead last losers and you will be competing in the Jungle tonight."

**Confessional**

Freddie: I figured that a mental challenge with Nicole would be hard so I'm not surprised. The physical challenge in the jungle should be much easier.

**End ****Confessional**

"Twitty, who did Carly say?"

"Freddie."

"Correct. Amy, who did Sinjin say?"

"Jade."

"Correct. Next question is a two-parter. You have to get both parts to get it right. Mike, what guy in the house does Jade like the least and what girl in the house does Jade like the least?"

"Damn CJ, drama starter much? Hmm, Obviously the guy is me...for girl I'm gonna say...Dana?" Mike asked.

"Incorrect. She said You and Tori."

**Confessional**

Tori: On one hand, I'm curious as to why Jade doesn't like me but on the other hand, I don't really care that she doesn't.

**End ****Confessional**

"Two strikes for Mike and Jade. Raven, who did Andre say?"

"He said Mike, and Dana."

"Correct. Drake, who did Alex say?"

"Uh...Mike and Dana?"

Craig pulled Drake's lever and Alex fell into the water.

"You guys are eliminated. She said Corey and Sonya. Dana, who did Beck say?"

"Um...Mike and Amy."

Craig pulled Dana's lever and Beck fell into the water.

"Incorrect. He said Twitty and you."

**Confessional**

Dana: I honestly don't give a fuck that the kid doesn't like me, most people don't, but we're stuck together regardless of whether we like each other or not.

**End ****Confessional**

"Josh, who did Sam say?"

"Um...Mike and Nicole?"

Craig pulled Josh's lever and Sam fell into the water.

"She said Mike and Alex. Sonya, who did Robbie say?"

"Robbie said...Mike and Dana."

"Incorrect, he said Mike and Sam. Sonya, Robbie, you have your first strike. Corey, who did Tori say?"

"Mike and Dana."

"Incorrect. She said Sinjin and Jade. Two strikes for Corey and Tori. Zoey, who did Gibby say?"

"Mike and Dana?"

Craig pulled Zoey's lever and Gibby fell.

"Incorrect. He said Mike and Nicole. Chase, what did Cat said."

"She said nobody because she didn't want to be mean."

Craig pulled Chase's lever and Cat fell into the water.

"Incorrect, she said Twitty and Dana."

**Confessional**

Chase: I'm 100% sure I'll never understand how Cat's brain works

**End ****Confessional**

"Twitty?"

"Hmm. Carly said...Mike and Dana."

"Incorrect, she said Mike and Jade."

**Confessional**

Jade: So princess Vega doesn't like me and perfect Carly Shay doesn't like me either? Why am I not surprised?

**End ****Confessional**

"Two strikes for Twitty and Carly. Last but not least, Amy, who did Sinjin say?"

"Mike and Sam."

"Correct. For the teams left, Mike and Jade have 2 strikes, Raven and Andre have 1 strike, Sonya and Robbie have 1 strike, Corey and Tori have 2 strikes, and Twitty and Carly have 2 strikes, and Amy and Sinjin have 1 strike. Next question, what did your rookie say is your biggest flaw? Mike?"

"My ego."

"Correct. Raven?"

"I'm too loud?"

"Incorrect, he said you're too pushy. 2 strikes for Raven and Andre. Sonya, what did Robbie say?"

"That I worry too much?"

"Correct. Corey?"

"Umm...my ego?"

Craig pulled Corey's lever and Tori fell into the water.

"She said that you're easily distracted. Twitty?"

"Carly said that I talk to much?"

Craig pulled Twitty's lever and Carly fell into the water.

"She said, you act stupid when you drink. Amy?"

"He said that I'm too competitive."'

"Correct. Next question. What was your partner's favorite season of The Challenge? Mike?"

"Battle Of The Sexes?"

Craig pulled Mike's lever and Jade fell into the water.

"Incorrect. The Duel, you guys are out. Down to the final 3 teams. Raven?"

"The one I won, Fresh Meat 1."

Craig pulled Raven's lever and Andre fell into the water.

"I like how you said one/won three times but, Andre said The Gauntlet. Sonya? If you get this wrong Sinjin and Amy win."

"The Challenge 2?"

"Correct."

"YES!" Sonya screamed, jumping up and down.

"Amy? If you get this wrong, Sonya and Robbie win."

"The Duel."

Craig pulls Amy's lever and Sinjin falls into the water.

"Incorrect, The Challenge 1. Robbie and Sonya win!"

Sonya celebrated as Craig pulled her lever and Robbie fell into the water. The teams got onto the challenge buses and drove back to the house.

**Confessional**

Robbie: So we won the challenge, the first of many wins for us I hope, and I feel good because this shows we can win challenges based on team work, but this doesn't mean much because this was a non-physical challenge.

**End ****Confessional**

Raven, Corey, Andre, and Sonya sat in the living room.

"Okay, there are 3 teams in the final challenge, if we can get our 3 teams to form an alliance, our three teams can make the final by helping each other out." Raven said, Corey and Sonya nodded.

"This will only work if we vote together in every voting, so who are we voting in today?" Sonya asked. Raven thought.

"Hmm...Amy and Sinjin."

**Confessional**

Tori: So, Corey tells me we're in an alliance with Raven, Andre, Sonya, and Robbie. I'm pretty sure this can't end well, I think someone is going to betray someone eventually. But for now, I'm just going with whatever the Vets say.

Robbie: I like this move for us because Raven and Andre are a stronger team than us, and Corey and Tori are a stronger team than us, it's helpful to have powerhouses in your alliance.

**End ****Confessional**

Mike, Dana, and Beck sat in another room.

"Dana, you're hated in this game and Logan isn't on this season with me, so we both need someone to have our backs, we should form an alliance." Mike said this in a way so charismatic and convincingly that Hitler would be jealous.

Dana thought, she looked at Beck, then back at Mike.

"Okay, but I swear to god, if you screw me over, I'll kill you." Dana said, walking way. Beck sat. Mike waited until Dana left.

"That chick is psycho."

Really? I thought it was just me." Beck said sarcastically, he walked away.

**Confessional**

Mike: It's no secret that Dana and I don't like each other, I used to get her angry on purpose just to watch her snap on people last season. But I like this Beck kid. He seems cool, decently athletic. Good acquisition to have in an alliance in this game.

Beck: Working with Mike is like selling your soul to the devil in this game, but the guy seems to know what he's doing, so I'll trust him.

**End ****Confessional**

Drake and Josh made an alliance between their two teams as did Chase and Zoey.

Craig gathered all the challengers into the living room.

"Okay, it's time for the voting. You guys have to vote for the team that will be facing Nicole and Freddie in tonight's elimination round? You can vote for anyone except the challenge winners Sonya and Robbie. Would anyone like to vote first?"

**Confessional**

Raven: In this game, everyone usually goes along with the crowd in order to lay low, so it helps to throw out the first vote. Then the sheep start to follow, and you get what you want.

**End ****Confessional**

"Andre and I vote Sinjin and Amy." Raven said. Amy sighed.

"We second that." Sonya said.

Soon everyone started voting in Amy and Sinjin.

"Okay, in tonight's Jungle, it will be Amy and Sinjin vs Nicole and Freddie."

**Confessional**

Amy: So house politics got us and we're in the Jungle. This is because we don't have an alliance so nobody gets any enemies from voting us in.

Nicole: Amy is probably the strongest girl in the house besides Dana, so I'm worried about this elimination.

Freddie: I think I can physically out match Sinjin but there is no way Nicole can beat Amy in anything, physically or mentally. We're screwed.

Sinjin: With Amy on my side, I feel good about this elimination.

**End ****Confessional**

Amy, Sinjin, Nicole, and Freddie all prepared for the jungle while everybody relaxed. Dana was talking to Beck on the patio.

"Wow, that vote was more peaceful then I thought it would be." Beck said.

"Don't get used to that." Dana responded, standing up.

"Why?"

"This game is a cut throat game, there are no friends in this game. Everyone is all buddy buddy with you, until you can no longer help them. That's when you find out how this game really is. It may seem all fun and safe now but as soon as all the weak teams are out, shit gets real. Your friends become enemies, the only person in this house that has your back at the end of the day is me. And it's not because I like you, cause I don't. I personally think you're a fucking prick. But you're the only person in this house that wants me to win, and I'm the only person in this house that wants you to win. We may not like each other, but we need each other. Just remember that." With that, Dana left, leaving Beck with his thoughts.

The challengers got into the challenge buses and rode to the elimination. It was dark, a few football lights lit up the field. Nicole, Amy, Sinjin, and Freddie were dressed with knee pads, elbow pads, helmets, and challenge shirts. Everyone else wore casual clothing. All of the contestants stood on a bridge that surrounded the field. The field had two dome jungle gyms and two heavy, thick, brown ropes inside of them. Craig walked between them.

"Hello challengers, welcome to the jungle. The losers of today's challenge, Nicole and Freddie, please step forward."

Nicole and Freddie got off the bridge and walked onto the field.

"And may I please have the team who was voted into tonights jungle, Amy and Sinjin."

Amy and Sinjin walked onto the field.

"This challenge is called, web of lies. A lot of people on these shows tend to get caught up in a bunch of lies, in this challenge, you'll be untangling those lies."

Amy rose an eyebrow.

"You will each have 5 minutes, that's 300 seconds, to tangle your rope around your jungle gym as much as possible, you can tangle and tie it however you want. Then, you guys will switch jungle gyms, and the first team to untie the other team's jungle gym wins and stays and the losing team...well they'll have to wait until next season to return because they'll be going home."

The pairs walked over to their jungle gyms. Craig grabbed a timer.

"On your mark...get set...go!"

The contestants start working.

**Confessional**

Amy: There are three things you should know about this challenge. One, this rope is heavy as hell. Two, these jungle gyms are big as hell. And three, Vancouver at night, is cold as hell. This challenge is hell.

Freddie: I figure, since this rope is heavy and it's already in a big pile, we'll leave most of the pile intact, that way they have to drag the heavy pile around with them through every twist and turn they make.

Drake: I look on and Amy and Sinjin are climbing on top of the jungle gym, tying knots in it in the inside and tying it around its self and all kind of crazy stuff, and Nicole and Freddie aren't really doing much to it.

**End ****Confessional**

"Time's up!" Craig announced. The contestants, cold, sore, and out of breath looked at their own jungle gyms. Amy and Sinjin had a complex labyrinth of knots and rope that went through almost every opening in the jungle gym and Freddie and Nicole had the rope wrapped around the outside of the jungle gym once and the rest remained in a huge pile inside the middle of it.

"Okay, switch domes. The first team to bring me back the other team's rope will remain in the house. On your mark...get set...GO!"

The teams started untangling.

**Confessional**

Amy: So they have to climb around the dome and do everything we did, and all we have to do is go around the dome once, un-tying the rope, then drag that big ass rope to CJ. Needless to say, this elimination went in our favor.

**End ****Confessional**

Sinjin and Amy went around the dome with the rope, untied the one knot in it and dragged it to Craig before Nicole and Freddie even got two-eighths of the rope untangled. Craig blew an air horn.

"Time's up! Amy and Sinjin win!" Amy and Sinjin celebrated, the other contestants clapped, Nicole and Freddie sat in the dome, disappointed.

"Amy and Sinjin, re-join your house mates, you're safe for another day. Nicole and Freddie, I'm sorry, your time in Vancouver is up."

Freddie and Nicole walked through the path of shame, a path through the woods that led to a cab that would take them to the airport.

**Confessional**

Freddie: So Nicole lost us the challenge and my bad strategy lost us the elimination. I guess it just wasn't meant to be this season. Next season, hopefully I'll be on my own or on a bigger team and have a better shot.

Nicole: So Amy and Sinjin won as we thought they would and I'm eliminated again. Maybe I'll have better luck next season.

**End ****Confessional**

The challengers got on the challenge buses and headed back to the house. No one stayed up and drank or partied, knowing that tomorrow would be when the real games began.

**The End**

**Who are you rooting for?**

**The cocky, charismatic, italian Mike Sorrentino and the headstrong, ****unsociable Jade West?****  
**

**The pushy, competitive Raven Baxter, and the laid back athletic Andre Harris?**

**The likeable, crafty Drake Bell and the trouble starting Alex Russo?**

**The athletic, competitive, aggressive, obnoxious, and at times, psychotic Dana Cruz and the mellow, charismatic Beck Oliver?**

**The quirky, jumpy Josh Peck and the intimidating Sam Puckett?**

**The jumpy, insecure Sonya Blade and the crafty mastermind Robbie Shapiro?**

**The confident, likeable, easily distracted Corey Baxter and the kind spirited, hardworking Tori Vega?**

**The athletic, lucky Zoey Brooks and the eccentric Gibby Gibson?**

**The nerdy, likeable Chase Matthews and the eccentric, happy go-lucky Cat Valentine?**

**The immature trouble making Alan Twitty and the nice, shy Carly Shay?**

**Or the athletic, smart Amy Cannon and the truly weird Sinjin Van Cleef?**

**The Challenge: Fresh Meat II continues with its next episode "Let The Games Begin" A Preview Of The Episode Is Below**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, to the Insane Games Two!" Craig exclaimed.

Mike: The insane games are basically the most embarrassment they can legally make the rookies feel on national television. It's horrible and it makes me thankful I was never a rookie on Fresh Meat.

Tori, wearing a horse head, pulling a wheelbarrow with Corey inside of it, trips and falls face first into the ground.

Andre: So one second, I'm a self-respecting human being competing on a competition reality show, and the next second I'm wearing a horse head and pulling a wheelbarrow that Raven is sitting in holding a 50 pound weight. I can't see anything, I can't breathe, I'm sore all over, and I have to compete in a race?

Drake throws and egg over a huge brick wall, on the other side of the wall, Alex is wearing a dog cone on her head. The egg falls into the dog cone and cracks on her head.

Alex: This is cruel and unusual punishment.

Tori and Jade stand on high thin podiums, swinging dead fish at each other.

Jade: As horrible as this challenge has been, knocking out Vega with a dead fish would be the highlight of my day.

Dana: The things they make people do for entertainment, it's a shame.

**THE END**


	2. Let The Games Begin

It was about 5 in the morning. Tori and Andre were awake sitting in the kitchen, Robbie was nearby eating cereal.

"So you like Beck more than me?" Andre asked. Robbie left.

"No."

"That's what you said on the survey."

"The survey said 'most attractive'. I like you more as a person."

"Okay." Andre, satisfied with her explanation, left. Tori was alone...or so she thought.

"What wrong with me as a person?" Beck asked, walking in. He had been eavesdropping the entire time.

"I barely know you, I just met you 2 days ago."

"You just met Andre 2 days ago."

"But we've been talking everyday, the only time I had a conversation with you, you told me your name and then I told you mine, then you walked away."

"Alright, fair enough."

"And don't you like Jade?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Tori rolled her eyes and went to go get dressed for today's challenge. An hour later, Dana, Beck, Tori, Amy, and Alex stood in the kitchen.

"I heard Jade wants to fight you." Alex smiled as the lie came out of her mouth.

"Me?" Dana asked, her nose crinkled and eyebrow rose.

"Nope, Tori."

Tori looked up at Alex, confused.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Where did you hear that?"

Tori was breathing heavy and looking around, seeming paranoid.

"I just heard it around, anyway, we have a challenge today, I gotta go." With that, Alex left. Beck and Amy looked at Tori while Dana opened the fridge.

"So, you think you could take her?" Dana asked casually. Tori looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Do you think you could beat her up?"

"Uh...yeah! Totally! I would...definitely beat up Jade! She wouldn't stand a chance!" Tori dropped her shoulders a bit which only made it more obvious that she was afraid of Jade. Dana just shook her head and laughed, leaving.

Jade and Mike were jogging outside when Dana approached them.

"Mike-Mike, come here." Dana said, Mike jogged over to her.

"What?"

"Did Jade say anything to you about wanting to fight Tori?"

"No. We've been out here all morning."

Dana smiled and walked away.

**Confessional**

Dana: Okay, so now I know not to trust anything Alex says. However, instigating this Tori-Jade thing might come in handy for me later on.

Alex: Once you can get someone's mind on something else, they can't focus in the challenge. Corey and Tori are decent physically but they're a weak minded team, so it'll be easy to get them out.

**End ****Confessional**

The challengers got onto the challenge buses, they arrived at a field that looked to be the size of Disneyland with race tracks, mazes, brick walls, egg cartons, dog cones, and boxes everywhere. Craig stood in front of it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE INSANE GAMES, TWOOOOO!" Craig shouted into his megaphone.

The vets cheered, the rookies looked at each other panicked.

"The insane games two? As in sequel to the last insane games?" Sam asked, worried. Craig nodded.

**Confessional**

Mike: The insane games are basically the most embarrassment they can legally make the rookies feel on national television. It's horrible and it makes me thankful I was never a rookie on Fresh Meat.

Zoey: Last time at the insane games, I ended up passed out in a pile of glue and chicken feathers. Needless to say, I'm happy to be a vet this year.

**End ****Confessional**

"Challengers, follow me to the first event." Craig led them to a horse racing track where they saw rubber horse heads, wheelbarrows, and 50 pound barbells in each lane.

"Rookies, welcome to...your worst nightmare. In the first round of the insane games, the last place team will be eliminated and the rest will move on. In the second round, the last place team will be eliminated and the rest will move on. The last place teams of the first two rounds will face off in a head-to-head challenge, the loser of that challenge will be going to the Jungle and facing possible elimination from this season tonight. In the third round, only the top 2 teams will move on and the rest will be eliminated, then the top 2 teams will compete in a head-to-head challenge. The winner of that will get immunity."

**Confessional**

Dana: Being good enough to get by isn't going to work here, we have to be the very best or else we lose.

Cat: What are those horse heads for?

**End ****Confessional**

"In the first round, each rookie will put on those horse heads. Then, their veteran partner will sit in a wheelbarrow and hold a 50 pound weight. Then, the rookie will pull the wheelbarrow to the finish line. Last place will lose this challenge and be knocked into the loser's last chance challenge. Any questions?"

Jade raised her hand.

"Don't you find this unfair to the female rookies at all?" She asked.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to be stronger than a bunch of guys?" Cat asked, Craig laughed.

"Gender means nothing in the insane games." He walked over to the finish line, the teams got ready.

"On your mark...get set..." Craig blew his air horn. The teams took off, except Jade who walked the entire race in protest, which angered Mike. The male rookies went past the female rookies, no one could see.

**Confessional**

Mike: Now Jade's on this feminist protest and we're gonna lose this challenge, just great.

Andre: So one second, I'm a self-respecting human being competing on a competition reality show, and the next second I'm wearing a horse head and pulling a wheelbarrow that Raven is sitting in holding a 50 pound weight. I can't see anything, I can't breathe, I'm sore all over, and I have to compete in a race?

**End ****Confessional**

Andre finished the race first, Raven cheered him.

"Raven and Andre advance to round 2!"

Soon, Beck and Robbie run across the finish line.

"Beck and Dana as well as Sonya and Robbie advance to round 2!"

Sinjin, Gibby, and Alex cross the finish line at the same time. Gibby falls as soon as he crosses the finish line

"Amy and Sinjin, Zoey and Gibby, and Drake and Alex all advance to round two."

Sam and Tori were neck and neck, all of a sudden Tori falls face first into the ground about 7 yards away from the finish line, she doesn't move. Sam crosses the finish line.

"Josh and Sam advance to round 2!"

Cat and Carly cross the finish line as Tori lied there on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Beck asked looking over.

"Who cares!? It's the insane games! Chase and Cat and Twitty and Carly advance to round 2!" Craig yelled through the megaphone.

At this point, Jade was still walking and was about 3/4 finished with the race, meanwhile, Tori was face first laying on the ground, just in front of the finish line.

"THE ONLY TEAMS LEFT ARE COREY AND TORI, AND MIKE AND JADE!" Craig yelled. When they heard that, Jade started running and Tori stood up. Tori tried to start running and tripped again as Jade ran past her. Craig blew an air horn.

"Jade and Mike advance to round 2! Corey and Tori, you guys will compete in the loser's last chance challenge against the loser of next round. If you lose, you will go directly into the Jungle tonight.

**Confessional**

Tori: So I fall flat on my face twice, we lose the challenge, and to add insult to injury, Jade's team was the last team that passed us.

Corey: That was rough, but we need to shake it off, bounce back, and win the last chance challenge to stay out of the jungle.

**End ****Confessional**

The contestants walked over and saw 10 brick walls, and a pile of dog cones.

"In the second round, the rookies will put dog cones on their heads and stand at the other side of those brick walls. The vets will stand on this side, throwing eggs over the walls. Each rookie that catches 3 eggs in their dog cone will advance to the next round. The last rookie left without three eggs in their cone will lose. And yes, when the eggs fall in the dog cone, they will crack on your heads." The rookies unwillingly got ready as Tori laughed, glad she didn't have to compete in this challenge.

"On your mark...get set..." Craig blew an air horn, eggs started flying, one landed right in Beck's dog cone and hit him in the face and cracked, then another, then another.

"Beck and Dana advance to the 3rd round!"

Meanwhile, everyone struggled to get even one egg in their rookie's cone.

**Confessional**

Tori: Dana is really good at the stupid stuff they do on these shows.

Dana: We're not losing the insane games.

**End ****Confessional**

Amy got three into Sinjin's cone.

"Amy and Sinjin advance!"

Soon, all but three of the teams advanced.

"Raven and Andre advance...Zoey and Gibby advance...Sonya and Robbie advance...Josh and Sam advance...Twitty and Carly advance!"

Jade, Alex, and Cat stood with 2 cracked eggs inside of their cones. Cat was hit in the face with a 3rd one.

"Chase and Cat advance."

Mike threw an egg that cracked on the outside of Jade's cone. Drake hit Alex on top of the head with an egg.

"Alex and Drake advance! Jade and Mike, you will compete in the loser's last chance challenge against Corey and Tori.

**Confessional**

Mike: Bad news is, we lost, good news is, we face Corey and Tori. They're the weakest team in the house besides Sonya and Robbie and Chase and Cat. Also, from what I hear, Jade will have no problem getting motivation to beat Tori.

Jade: Now we lost, so we have to beat Team Idiots in the last chance challenge. If we lose to them, I'm not sure I'll ever live this down.

**End ****Confessional**

All the contestants were given to wash the egg out of their hair were towels. Then, Craig led them to the maze.

"This challenge is a maze, each rookie will go into the maze blindfolded with a little speaker in their ear. The Vets will be watching over head with microphones, giving them advice as they travel through the maze. The rookie cannot speak to the veteran because there is no microphone for the rookies to talk into. The top 2 teams make it t the final round and the rest will be eliminated. On your mark...get set...go."

The rookies (except Tori and Jade) wandered through the maze.

"Turn left, NO! RIGHT RIGHT!" Drake screamed, it was too late, Alex walked right into a piece of wood that knocked her down. All of a sudden, Craig yells.

"BECK HAS COMPLETED THE MAZE! BECK AND DANA MAKE IT TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THE INSANE GAMES!"

Dana celebrated while everyone stared at her, thinking.

**Confessional**

Robbie: Dana and Beck are good...too good...way too good. We need to get them out of here before the final challenge if we want a shot at winning.

Beck: Dana and I make a great team, but today we put a huge target on our back.

Raven: Dana is probably the best female competitor in the history of this game besides Topanga and myself in my prime. And from the looks of it, Beck is pretty good too. Andre and I are going to have to step our game up if we want to win this season.

**End ****Confessional**

Soon, Craig blew an air horn.

"ANDRE HAS COMPLETED THE MAZE! ANDRE AND RAVEN WILL COMPETE IN THE FINAL ROUND OF THE INSANE GAMES AGAINST DANA AND BECK!"

The rest of the rookies took off their blindfolds, disappointed.

The contestants followed Craig to two high podiums on top of a group of safety mats.

"Okay, it's time for the final challenges. In the loser's last chance battle, Jade and Tori will stand on those podiums and swing dead fish at each other."

Tori's eyes widened, Jade smiled.

"So will Beck and Andre. The first one to knock the other one off of their podium wins. First up, Tori and Jade. Loser goes to the jungle.

**Confessional**

Jade: As horrible as this challenge has been, knocking out Vega with a giant dead fish would be the highlight of my day.

Tori: Jade is way stronger than me, and according to Alex, she wants to fight me, needless to say, I'm freaking out. But I have to do this for Corey, and I have to do this for myself, so I'm toughing it out.

**End ****Confessional**

"On your mark...get set...go!"

Tori and Jade swung their fish as Mike and Corey cheered on. They kept missing until...

WACK!

Tori hit Jade in the face with the fish...hard.

**Confessional**

Mike: Oh shit, you could hear that one all the way in Mexico.

Corey: I always knew Tori had a little bit of fight in her.

**End ****Confessional**

Jade stood still and looked at Tori, shocked as Tori stared back at Jade in fear. Jade had a huge red mark on the side of her face.

"Now it's my turn." Jade said smiling. Jade swung her fish, before it could hit her, Tori jumped off the podium.

"NO!" Corey screamed. Craig blew his air horn.

"JADE AND MIKE WIN! COREY AND TORI WILL BE GOING TO THE JUNGLE TONIGHT!"

Jade stood smiling in victory, with her big red battle scar dominating half of her face.

**Confessional**

Tori: I flinched and ended up jumping off of the podium, and now we have to go to the jungle. This really hasn't been my day.

Mike: We've narrowly avoided the jungle...for now.

**End ****Confessional**

"Now, Andre vs Beck!"

Andre and Beck stood on the podiums, Dana and Raven watch anxiously as the boys were given fishes.

"On your mark...get set..." Craig blew the air horns. Andre and Beck started swinging while Raven and Dana were shouting out commands to them. They hit each other with the fishes about 5 times each, then Andre took a huge swing, Beck ducked it, and the momentum took Andre off of his podium. Craig blew his air horn.

"BECK AND DANA WIN AND ARE SAFE FROM ELIMINATION!"

Dana and Beck celebrated while Raven stood with her head down. The challengers got into the buses and rode home, Raven, Andre, Corey, Tori, Sonya, and Robbie sat in one of the bedrooms.

"Well, since you and Tori are in the jungle, I think you guys should choose who we vote for." Raven said. Corey thought.

"I think we have the best shot against Chase and Cat."

Robbie raised his eyebrow.

"I want to go against Carly and Twitty." Tori said solemnly, still upset. Her head was down.

"Think about this, you could easily beat Carly or Cat, but I would have a much easier challenge facing Chase than facing Twitty, that guy's won two of these shows already."

"Cat's my friend."

Raven laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked, looking up at her.

"Do you really think Cat would risk herself to save you like you're talking about doing for her?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I...I don't think I'm risking myself here. Twitty is like 32, he's past his prime, and he's an alcoholic idiot. I think Corey could beat him."

"So what, I'm 31." Raven said defensively.

"...sorry." Tori muttered. Corey turned to Robbie, Sonya, and Andre.

"What do you guys think?"

"I agree with Tori." Robbie said, defending Cat.

"I don't know man, I see where you're coming from but wouldn't you want to keep Chase and Cat around? They're weak." Sonya said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Andre?" Corey asked.

Andre looked at Raven who gave him a warning look.

"No comment." Andre said. Just then, Cat stuck her head in the door.

"Time to vote guys!" She said in a sing-songy voice, skipping away. Corey cringed at the thought of sending someone so innocent home.

They left the room and joined the rest of the house in the living room.

"Okay challengers, it's time for today's voting. You will be voting for which team you want to see face today's dead last losers Corey and Tori in tonight's jungle."

Jade smiled at the sound of hearing Craig call Tori a loser.

"You can vote for any team except today's challenge winners, Beck and Dana."

**Confessional**

Mike: So Jade's telling me before the vote about how she wants Tori gone, blah blah blah, well. I told her the truth, the only way to get Tori gone is to vote a stronger team than them into the Jungle. Now there's only two girls besides Dana and Amy that I know for sure that can 100% beat Tori. Jade, and Sam. Amy could easily beat Tori with one arm tied behind her back, but she and Sinjin have no alliance. I would rather hurt another alliance then just get rid of a team with no power in the game.

**End ****Confessional**

"We vote, Josh and Sam." Mike said. Dana raised her hand.

"We second that."

"Two votes for Josh and Sam." Craig said, Raven and Sonya looked at Corey, waiting for him to vote.

"We vote Twitty and Carly." Corey said, Tori and Robbie smiled.

"We second that." Robbie said before Sonya could. Raven raised her hand.

"Third."

"Fourth."

"Fifth"

Drake and Josh both voted for Twitty and Carly.

"We're gonna go with the group and vote Twitty and Carly." Amy said. Chase and Zoey voted for them too.

"So it's official. In tonight's elimination, it will be Corey and Tori...versus Twitty and Carly.

**Confessional**

Jade: Mike is so stupid! If he wanted Tori gone, we should've voted in Amy and Sinjin, that way Drake and Josh wouldn't have voted against us, Amy would've destroyed Tori and Sinjin would've at least put up a good fight against Corey!

**End ****Confessional**

Later on, Chase and Zoey were playing a board game against Cat and Robbie in the living room. All of a sudden, Dana comes running in.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW MY SHIT IN THE POOL!?" She screams.

"What?" Chase asked. Dana rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

**Confessional**

Dana: So, I go out to the pool and all of my clothes are in the pool, my fucking mattress is in the pool, my fucking hair brush is in the pool, my fucking comb is in the pool, every single thing I brought to Canada except the clothes on my back, is in the fucking pool. Fuck.

**End Confessional**

Dana saw everyone besides Cat, Robbie, Zoey, Chase, Tori, Corey, Twitty, and Carly outside by the pool area.

"SO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE GRABBED A FULL SIZE MATTRESS, TOOK IT DOWN STAIRS, PUT IT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING POOL, AND NONE OF YOU SAW ANYTHING AT ALL?! DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID!?"

Everyone looked around, quietly.

"When I find out which one of you little bitches did this, I'm gonna drown you in that pool." Dana said walking away.

**Confessional**

Amy: I have no idea who threw Dana's stuff in the pool, but whoever did, is really stupid. Who would want to be on Dana's bad side?

Alex: Yeah, I threw Dana's stuff in the pool. Why? Because I thought her reaction would be funny, and it was.

**End ****Confessional**

The challengers rode to the elimination, Corey, Tori, Twitty and Carly wore their competition clothes. Dana also wore her competition clothes because they were the only dry clothes she had left. Craig stood in front of a field with four long ropes hanging from a platform with 4 bells.

**Confessional**

Tori: Going into my first elimination round ever, with a partner who's lost the only elimination round he's ever been in, it's safe to say I'm very nervous. But I can't go home now. I'm not ready to go home yet. We have to win this.

Carly: I've been pretty quiet this whole time here, I figured Twitty and I could kinda lay low. But when you are a weaker team with no alliance and a team with a strong alliance is in the jungle, your name is gonna come up in voting. It did today, and now we just have to prove we belong here.

Corey: I am confident in Tori in this challenge, I put the pressure on myself by voting Twitty into the jungle. Now, I just have to get it done.

Twitty: I've been in about 20 or so eliminations in the past 6 seasons, I even went through a stretch where I won 6 elimination rounds in a row on Fresh Meat 1. I already have a mentality where I know I can win this. Corey has never won an elimination and Tori has never even been in one. We can do this.

**End ****Confessional**

"Hello challengers, welcome to tonight's jungle. May I please have today's dead last losers, Corey and Tori."

Corey and Tori came down to the field as the contestants watched from the bridge.

"Corey, Tori, guys, what happened today?"

"Well CJ, Kobe has bad games, Brady has bad games, today we just had a bad game. You can't win em' all. Rocky lost to Apollo Creed and Clubber Lang the first time, but we're gonna bounce back and be even stronger tomorrow, because that's what champions do." Corey said.

"We'll see about that. Can I have the team that was voted into the Jungle, Twitty and Carly."

Twitty and Carly came down to the field.

"Twitty, Carly, why were you guys voted into the Jungle."

Twitty rolled his eyes.

"Well, simple. Corey and Tori think we're weak, they think they can beat us. So they got us voted into the jungle, so now it's time to prove them wrong."

"Wow. This is gonna be a good one. In this jungle, the four of you will climb up these ropes and ring those bells. The first two people to ring the bells will advance to the next round. If the two people to ring the bell first are on the same team, that team wins and there will not be a second round. If the two people to ring the bell first are on different teams, they will compete in the final round. On your marks...get set...GO!"

The four started climbing the ropes. Twitty was way ahead. Corey was slightly ahead of Tori who was far ahead of Carly. Twitty rang the bell first and jumped down. Tori jumped down to let Corey win so he could face Twitty in the final round, Corey rang the bell and jumped down. Carly jumped down.

"In the final round, it will be Twitty vs Corey. On your marks...get set...GO!"

Corey and Twitty started climbing the ropes.

**Confessional**

Tori: So, everything feels like a dream to me. It's just so surreal. I start getting light headed and dizzy. I can't concentrate on the jungle, I think I'm having a panic attack, and all of a sudden I hear...

**End ****Confessional**

Craig blows an air horn.

"COREY AND TORI WIN!"

Corey celebrated while Tori sat down to calm herself down.

"Twitty and Carly, I'm sorry, but you guys are eliminated. You must walk the path of shame."

**Confessional**

Carly: I'm beyond devastated. I feel like I let Twitty down, I let Spencer watching at home down, and most importantly, I let myself down.

Twitty: I don't blame Carly, I blame myself. I needed to beat Corey, I didn't. I wasted all of my energy in the first round. I've lost challenges before, I'm fine with it. I'll be back again next season. I just feel bad for Carly, I mean, losing your first challenge is rough. I remember my first lost, it was horrible. But you've gotta learn from your past mistakes.

Drake: I like Twitty and all, but Twitty's getting old. I mean, I know he's only 4 years older than me, but Twitty's looking WAY past his prime. He looks forty out there. I think he should retire from the challenges.

**End ****Confessional**

Tori fainted. A paramedic checked her and confirmed that she would be fine tomorrow and had been overwhelmed from stress.

The challengers went back to the house. Dana slept on the couch because her mattress was still outside drying. When she fell asleep, Alex and Sam grabbed the couch and sat it in the pool. It floated around the pool as Dana slept.

**Confessional**

Josh: Sam and Alex are just asking for it at this point. But I must admit, it is pretty funny watching Dana sleep on a couch that's floating around a pool.

Andre: When Dana, wakes up tomorrow, somebody is dying.

**End ****Confessional**

**THE END**

**Next Episode is titled "Don't Toss Your Cookies".**

**Fan Poll: Which Alliance Would You Rather Be In?**

**A.) Raven's Alliance (Raven and Andre, Corey and Tori, Sonya and Robbie)  
B.) Mike's Alliance (Mike and Jade, Beck and Dana)  
C.) Drake's Alliance (Drake and Alex, Josh and Sam)  
D.) Zoey's Alliance (Zoey and Gibby, Chase and Cat)**


	3. Don't Toss Your Cookies

Amy walked out to the pool at about 5 in the morning. She saw Dana, asleep with a blanket on the couch, which was floating around the pool. Amy sighed.

"Dana!" She yelled, Dana kept sleeping.

"DANA!"

Dana didn't open her eyes as she yawned.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Dana put the blanket over herself, eyes still closed.

"Because you're outside."

Dana's eyes snapped open, she looked around, then at Amy.

"Did you do this?"

"If I did this, why would I wake you up?"

"Who did it?"

"I honestly don't know."

Dana rolled her eyes and waited until the couch floated to the edge, then got out of the pool. As she walked into the living room, Dana saw Sam and Drake talking.

"What the fuck happened to the couch?" Sam asked, Drake shrugged his shoulders. Dana raised an eyebrow at Sam suspiciously.

"It's in the pool."

"The pool?" Sam asked, feigning surprise.

"Yeah." Dana said walking away. Dana stood behind a wall, waiting for them, to think she was gone. Once they thought she was gone, Sam and Drake laughed.

**Confessional**

Beck: Dana is already a scary violent sociopath, and the fact that someone is fucking with her is only making it worse for me to be her partner.

Dana: I'm upset that someone keeps pranking me, but what makes it worse is that nobody in the house is coming up to me and telling me who it is. Somebody knows, and somebody's gonna talk. I'm gonna make them.

**End Confessional**

Jade and Beck sat on the patio. Beck looked at the carton of cigarettes next to Jade.

"Those are bad for you, you know?" Beck said, teasingly.

"They aren't mine, they were Twitty's. He left them."

"...Oh."

Beck and Jade sat in a awkward silence until Jade broke it.

"Where's Dana?"

"Someone put her in the pool while she was asleep."

"Put her in the pool?"

"She was asleep on the couch, someone put it in the pool."

"Probably Alex." Jade said casually, sipping her coffee.

"Why do you say that?"

"Alex was the one that put Dana's stuff in the pool."

"Really?" Beck asked in shock, just then, Dana walked onto the patio.

"Hey, we're training in five." She said.

"Who?"

"You two, me, and Mike-Mike." Dana left, Jade and Beck followed her.

**Confessional**

Beck: There are rules to a certain extent that you can't fight someone on these shows or you'll be eliminated. If Dana doesn't find out who did this, she can't kill them. And if she can't kill them, she won't be eliminated for fighting and I won't have to be eliminated for her fighting someone. So I'm not telling her anything.

**End ****Confessional**

Zoey and Raven sat in a room, Zoey had been talking for about 7 minutes until Raven interrupted her.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me, you want to be in an alliance with us, but you don't want to be in our alliance?"

"I think we should make an agreement between our alliances to go after other alliances before we go after each other. Our alliance is weak so we can't be that much of a threat to you."

"Your alliance isn't weak. Chase and Cat are weak, you and Gibby are stronger than every team in our alliance besides my team...I'll think about it."

Zoey left Raven with her thoughts. In a few hours, the teams were on the challenge buses. They arrived at a weird building. When they got inside, Craig was standing on a stage with several small tables with weird looking chairs. There were about 500 chocolate chip cookies and 80 gallons of milk sitting on a tray beside the stage.

"I love cookies!" Cat screamed, Craig laughed.

"You won't when this challenge is over."

"What?"

"Anyway, challengers. You've all made the final ten teams, congratulations. In honor of this, I figured I'd give you guys a treat. Now Veterans, this is the 3rd time you've gotten away with not having to do anything physically strenuous. This is the last day that will happen, so enjoy it. This challenge is called, Don't Toss Your Cookies. It is very simple, you will sit in those chairs. You will eat a cookie, and drink a glass of milk. Then you will put on your seatbelts, and I will do this."

Craig pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button and the chair started spinning around at 15 miles per hour. The contestants all yelled in protest, Craig ignored them. After 30 seconds, the chair stopped spinning.

"Then, you will eat 2 more cookies and drink another glass of milk, and I will do this."

Craig pushed a different button and the chair spun at 25 miles per hour for 30 seconds.

"Then, you will eat 3 more cookies and drink ANOTHER glass of milk, then the chair will spin even faster. Each round, the number of cookies and the speed of the chair will increase until every team has been eliminated. The only way to be eliminated is to throw up. If one member of your team throws up, your team is not eliminated, just that person. Say for example, if Dana was my partner, and she threw up and got eliminated in the first round, I could still win it for the team by not throwing up throughout the rest of the game. First team to have both members eliminated will be the dead last loser and will go to the jungle tonight. Contestants, sit down, make yourself comfortable. I brought cookies!"

The contestants sat in their chairs. Waiters brought trays with one cookie to the contestants who were nervous and regretful that they even signed up for this show. Waiters then brought glasses of milk to each table.

"You will have 60 seconds to eat your cookie and drink your glass of milk, starting at the end of this sentence."

The challengers ate their cookies and drank their milk, then they put on their seatbelts and closed their eyes.

"You will be spun for 30 seconds at 15 miles per hour in three...two...one."

The chairs began spinning, once they stopped, everyone seemed fine.

"Now, you have 60 seconds to eat two more cookies and drink another glass of milk, starting now."

The contestants started eating.

"Take your time Tori." Corey warned.

"Sorry, just anxious."

"Can I have a third cookie, CJ?" Dana asked, everyone looked at her confused.

"Not until next round. Time's up. Time to spin. 30 seconds, 25 mph. 3...2...1"

The chairs spun. Once they stopped, no one threw up. A lot of people (everyone except Dana, Andre, Raven, Alex, and Cat) looked nauseous.

"You okay Cat?" Chase asked, breathing heavy.

"I don't get nausea." Cat whispered, with a giggle.

"60 seconds. Eat 3 cookies, drink a glass of milk."

The contestants ate, Beck just stared at Dana.

"What's wrong B?" Dana asked.

"How are you perfectly fine?"

"Iron stomach." Dana said casually.

"Alright, time to spin at 35 mph. 3...2...1."

Immediately as the chair started spinning, Tori bent down and threw up. The chair was spinning so the vomit was in a circle surrounding the chair. After hearing Tori throw up, Chase did too, then Robbie, then just before the chairs stopped spinning, Josh did. Once the chairs stopped, Drake, and Zoey threw up. Then Gibby threw up.

"Zoey and Gibby, you are the first team eliminated. You guys will be going to the jungle." Craig said as Sonya threw up.

"Sonya and Robbie, you guys are out. The remaining challengers are Corey, Dana, Beck, Jade, Mike, Cat, Sam, Alex, Andre, Raven, Amy and Sinjin. Waitresses, please bring them their 4 cookies. You have 60 seconds."

"Is anyone gonna clean up all that puke?" Jade asked.

Craig shook his head no. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"So you expect us to eat around all this?" She said.

Craig shook his head yes, Dana laughed.

"Can we spin for 60 seconds this time?" Dana asked.

"NO!" The remaining people screamed. Dana laughed. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Okay, time up. Time to spin at 45 miles per hour for 30 seconds in three...two...one."

The contestants spun. Corey, Beck, Jade, Sam, Amy, Sinjin, and Raven all threw up.

"I'm sorry Dana." Beck managed to say while gasping for air.

"You're good B. I got this." Dana said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Only people left are Andre, Mike, Dana, Alex, and surprisingly, Cat. 60 seconds to eat 5 cookies and drink your fifth glass of milk starts now." Craig said.

"CJ, I can't eat anymore." Andre said with his head down.

"You can always quit." Craig said shrugging.

"No he can't!" Raven said, Andre sighed, ate another cookie, and immediately threw up.

"Raven and Andre are eliminated. Down to the final 4. You guys will be spinning at 55 mph in three...two...one."

Immediately when the chair started spinning, Alex threw up. Mike almost did, but stopped himself. The chairs stopped spinning.

"Alex and Drake, you guys are eliminated. Only players left are Dana, Mike, and Cat."

Mike threw up.

"Correction, Dana and Cat. Mike and Jade are eliminated."

Dana and Cat ate 6 more cookies.

"Spinning at 66 mph in three...two...one."

They both spun, when they stopped spinning Dana had a nauseous look on her face and she was grabbing her stomach. She looked up at Cat who smiled at her from across the stage. Dana closed her eyes and threw her head backwards. She took a deep breath and started eating more cookies. After Dana was finished, she put her hand over her mouth and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Spinning at 77 mph in three...two...one."

They spun, when they stopped, Dana had not moved her hand. Tears were flowing down her face now. Cat just sat in her chair with her almost permanent oblivious smile and ate more cookies. Dana struggled to eat eight more cookies.

"Both of our contestants have eaten 36 cookies and drank 8 glasses of milk at this point. They will now spin at 88 miles per hour."

Cat giggled. Craig looked at her, confused.

"In three...two..."

Dana threw up before Craig finished the countdown.

"CAT AND CHASE WIN!'

Cat celebrated while the rest of the contestants were on the sideline, shuddering.

"There will be a voting at the house in two hours." Craig said. The challengers got onto the challenge buses.

**Confessional**

Dana: That's the 3rd time I've thrown up in my life. I didn't think Cat was going to last that long. She's gained my respect today.

Cat: This challenge was unfair, I don't get nausea. But YAY WE WON!

**End ****Confessional**

At the house, the alliances discussed who they were voting for. Then they went into the living room. Craig entered.

"Okay guys, it's time to vote for who will face Zoey and Gibby in tonight's jungle. You can vote anyone except today's challenge winners, Chase and Cat. You can start voting, now."

"Beck and I vote Samantha and Joshua." Dana said smirking. Mike smiled too.

"Jadelyn and I second that."

"Two votes for Sam and Josh."

"Five." Sonya, Corey, and Raven all said in unison.

"Five votes for Sam and Josh."

"Sam and Josh." Amy said.

"It's unanimous, it will be Sam and Josh vs Zoey and Gibby in tonight's jungle."

Craig left, as did most of the contestants. Only Josh, Sam, and Dana sat on the couches. Dana stood up and began walking away, before she did, she turned back at Sam.

"Payback's a bitch, bitch." Dana said, leaving with a smile. Sam stood up and Josh grabbed her before she could follow Dana.

Tori and Beck sat out by the pool.

"Why did your alliance vote with us?" Beck asked, smirking. Tori looked around and saw it was just them there.

"We were just going with the group because we didn't have an incentive to vote for anyone this week." She responded.

"So you guys just vote with the group when one of you isn't in the jungle?"

"I really don't feel like I should be discussing these things with you."

"You don't trust me?" Beck faked a frown.

"No, I don't trust you. Because you're with Mike."

Beck shrugged his shoulders.

"That's reasonable."

"He probably sent you over here to get information from me."

"Maybe I'm wearing a microphone right now."

"How could you be wearing a microphone if you aren't wearing a shirt?"

"Exactly." Beck said jumping into the pool, Tori just shook her head laughing and walked back into the house.

"Having fun?" Andre asked, who had been sitting by the door the whole time.

"It isn't what it looks like." Tori said defensively. Andre stood up.

"Alright."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Andre, come on now." Tori said following him upstairs.

In about 2 hours the challenge buses picked up the competitors and drove them to the jungle. They got on the bridge and looked down at the field. There were two clear walls with a narrow pathway between them, enough for one person to get through and two bells on each side.

**Confessional**

Sam: Somebody tipped off Dana and now we're in the jungle. Dana better hope we lose because if I come back to the house, Dana's gonna have hell to pay.

Zoey: We're going against a fairly strong team, so this isn't going to be easy. But's it's not going to be impossible either.

Gibby: This is our chance to prove ourselves and send one of the strongest teams in the house home.

Josh: As a current reigning, defending, challenge champion, I can't go home this early. It's time to do what we know we can do, which is win here today.

**End ****Confessional**

"Contestants, welcome to the jungle. Can I please have today's dead la..."

Zoey and Gibby came to the field along with Josh and Sam before Craig could finish his sentence.

"Eager I see, in this challenge, Sam and Zoey will stand at opposite sides of this hallway. They have to run through the hallway, and each other, and ring the bell on the other side. They will keep doing this until one of them has rung the bell twice. Whoever rings it first, gets a point. Then Josh and Gibby will do the same. If one teams win both, they are safe. If one team wins one and the other team wins the other. I will flip a coin to see whether it will be guys or girls in the third and final round."

**Confessional**

Zoey: This challenge really favors Sam, due to her brute strength. But if I can hurry up and figure out some type of strategy, we can win this.

**End ****Confessional**

"Zoey, Sam, your first heat starts in three, two..." Craig blew and air horn. The two ran into the small hallway, Sam tackled/speared Zoey all the way to the bell, then Sam rung the bell.

"Sam-1, Zoey-0. Time for female heat two. Sam, you need this one to win, Zoey, you need this one to stay alive. Three...two..." Craig blew the air horn. Sam went to tackle Zoey and Zoey crawled through her legs and ran to the bell. She rang it before Sam rang hers.

"Sam-1, Zoey-1. Next one to win gets a point for their team."

**Confessional**

Zoey: All I have to do is get on the other side of Sam, from that point on it will be a footrace, and I'm way faster than Sam.

Sam: Zoey's gonna try to out-smart me and out-run me, but this challenge when it comes down to it, is about strength. All I have to do is hit her low so she can't duck under me.

**End ****Confessional**

"Three...two..." The air horn blew, Sam went low and hit Zoey in the legs. She did a cartwheel in mid air as Sam rung the bell.

"One point for Josh and Sam. Now, Josh vs Gibby, in three...two..."

Josh and Gibby ran into each other and met at the middle of the hallway. They tried to push each other out of the way. Gibby slid past Josh and rung the bell.

"Gibby-1, Josh-0. Male heat two. Josh, 2 wins and you guys are safe. Gibby, 1 win and we'll go to the third round. Three...two..." As soon as the air horn rang, Josh ran over Gibby and rung the bell.

"LET'S GO JOSH!" Drake yelled, pumping his fist.

"Gibby-1, Josh-1. Last heat of round 2. Gibby, if you lose, you and Zoey are going home. Josh, if you lose, we go to round 3. Three...two...one."

Josh slid past Gibby, the two then started running for the bells. Both bells rung. Craig left and looked at the replay on a camera. He came back.

"Gibby, and Zoey. I'm sorry...you guys have been eliminated."

Sam, Josh, Drake, and Alex celebrated. Chase put his head down and Dana glared at Sam and Josh.

"You guys must walk the path of shame."

**Confessional**

Zoey: Somebody had to lose and unfortunately, it was us. There's not much you can do at this point besides be happy for getting the experience and the opportunity. I'll be back next season, ready to win.

Gibby: Coming on this challenge, I didn't know what to expect. I want to thank Zoey for being the best partner I could ask for and I hope that I have better lick next time.

**End ****Confessional**

"Challengers, you guys are the final 9 teams. Get rest up for tomorrow because you WILL need it."

The challengers got back on the challenge bus.

**Confessional**

Sam: My goal for the rest of my time here, is not to win, but to make Dana's life a living hell.

Alex: Dana thought she could outsmart us. Well her plan backfired and all she did was put a bigger target on her back then she already had.

Dana: Sam and Alex know the only way they can get me out of here is to provoke me into attacking one of them because they know I'm sure as hell not losing a jungle and I'm sure as hell not going to quit the show. And yeah, I'd say I have some anger management issues. But I'm not gonna let those clowns get to me. They always say that the best revenge is success. And I'm about to get some revenge.

**End ****Confessional**

**THE END Next episode is called "Jailbreak".**

**Fan Poll: Who is more dangerous, Sam and Alex or Dana?**

**A Look Ahead, Here's All The Seasons I Have Already Mapped Out, In Order Of Which They'll Be Posted And With Explanation Of What Each One Is.**

**The Gauntlet II (One Big Team Of All Rookies vs One Big Team Of All Veterans)  
**

**The Duel II (Every man for himself, and Every woman for herself. One male winner and One female winner)**

**The Island (Contestants are all stranded on an island, there are 4 winners, regardless of gender)**

**The Inferno II (****One Big Team Of All Former Challenge Winners vs One Big Team Of People Who've Never Won On The Challenge)**

******Fresh Meat III (Same as this current story, except with new Fresh Meat characters and former rookies are now Vets)**

******The Gauntlet III (****One Big Team Of All Rookies vs One Big Team Of All Veterans)**

**Cutthroat (Three big teams, picked dodgeball style at the beginning of the season, extreme physical military type challenges)**

**Rivals (Players are paired with their biggest rival based on history of previous seasons. One male winning team, one female winning team)**

**Battle Of The Exes (Much like Fresh Meat, except teams are former couples from previous seasons of the Challenge. One winning ex-couple)**

**Insanity (4 player teams. Players are eliminated 2 at a time. One winning team of either 2 or 4 members)**

**Rivals II (****Players are paired with their biggest rival based on history of previous seasons. One male winning team, one female winning team)**


End file.
